Memórias
by Elyon Somniare
Summary: O mesmo ataque de histeria dela, a mesma insegurança ante a fragilidade das memórias,um novo modo para o acalmar eu sei, o resumo sucks, não há nada a fazer, é a minha sina


_- Ritsuka! Ritsuka! Olha para a mãe, Ritsuka, sorri para aqui!_

Enclausurada no mundo de loucura em que se envolvera, a mulher fixava os olhos no pequeno ecrã onde a projecção da criança se voltou e sorriu, num sorriso inocente e desdentado que não voltaria a ver. Ritsuka. O seu Ritsuka.

- _Dá um abraça à mãe, Ritsuka!_

A criança correu na sua direcção, respondendo instintivamente ao som da voz alegre e despreocupada que tinha sido a sua há ainda poucos anos atrás. Ainda seriam, ela, a mulher omnipresente que chamava a criança, e ela, a mulher que se encontrava em transe em frente ao televisor, a mesma pessoa? A criança riu, deitando as orelhas para trás e estendendo os bracinhos de forma a pedir colo. Uma súbita alteração de ângulo, provavelmente devido ao movimento que ela, a mulher invisível do ecrã, fizera para pegar no filho, trocou a imagem, mostrando agora um rapaz mais velho que observava a cena um pouco mais afastado. Seimei. O seu Seimei. Um copo estilhaçou-se contra o ecrã e os gritos recomeçaram, ininterruptos e iguais a si mesmos, estendendo-se ao longo de uma noite que prometia ser longa.

_

* * *

_

- Hoje vi o verdadeiro Ritsuka.

- Oh? – respondeu Soubi, tirando o cigarro da boca e expulsando uma fina camada de fumo quase translúcido pelos lábios. Fora, uma vez mais, esperar Ritsuka ao portão da escola, despertando olhares desconfiados e palavras de mal dizer entre as senhoras de meia idade que temiam injustificadamente – ou nem tão injustificadamente quanto isso – pela segurança dos seus rebentos, e caminhava agora lado a lado com o rapaz sem qualquer destino fixo. Pelo canto do olho viu Ritsuka torcer a cauda num sinal de ansiedade antes de recomeçar a falar.

- A minha mãe… A mãe do Ritsuka encontrou algumas cassetes antigas. Tem-las visto todas as noites… Sempre.

Soubi abafou a súbita raiva que sentira deixando cair o cigarro, ainda utilizável, ao chão e espezinhando-o com a ponta do sapato. Imaginou-se a fazer algo de parecido com ela, mas sabia que não iria mais longe que isso. Tal não era o desejo de Ritsuka.

- Ritsuka – começou, mantendo o tom de voz calmo que sempre usava quando estava com ele e engolindo o desejo de lhe pedir para o deixar tratar dela. – Como sabes que o Ritsuka de há dois anos é o verdadeiro e não o Ritsuka de agora?

Ritsuka abriu a boca para responder mas voltou a fechá-la sem pronunciar qualquer tentativa de resposta. Com força, apertou a máquina fotográfica que carregara durante todo o caminho e olhou em volta, esbugalhando os olhos e voltando a olhar para Soubi com um ar interrogativo no rosto. Só nessa altura Soubi se deu conta de que sem pensar, tinham ido parar ao parque onde Ritsuka tivera a sua primeira batalha e Soubi lhe roubara o primeiro beijo.

- Eu acho – continuou, vendo que não teria resposta do rapaz – que o Ritsuka de agora tem memórias suficientes para acreditar que é real. Não só dessa máquina – disse, olhando para a máquina que permanecia calma e quieta entre as mãos do neko – como também aqui – continuou, colocando-se de joelhos à frente do rapaz e pousando-lhe um beijo na testa. Controlou a vontade de ser rir perante a reacção de Rituka, que fechara os olhos com força e baixara as orelhas numa adorável demonstração de acanhamento.

- E se voltar a esquecer? – perguntou o rapaz, abrindo novamente os olhos e expressando a insegurança nas íris escuras.

- Queres esquecer?

-Não…

- Então eu duvido que isso aconteça.

Ritsuka não pareceu satisfeito. Num gesto brusco afastou-se de Soubi, que permanecia ainda de joelhos.

- Palavras bonitas! – vociferou. – Não consegues dizer mais que isso, uma pilha de palavras bonitas mas sem qualquer utilidade concreta, real! É tal e qual as tuas borboletas! Tão bonitas, tão estupidamente frágeis. Uma inutilidade!

- Não fui eu quem disse isso sobre as borboletas? – perguntou Soubi, levantando-se e sorrindo. Não esperou pela resposta, que de qualquer das maneiras não viria. Em gestos rápidos caminhou até Ritsuka, atrevendo-se a envolve-lo com os braços, transmitindo-lhe carinho e protecção.

- Se tens medo de perder as tuas memórias – sussurrou, aproximando-se do ouvido do Loveless – então porquê que não criamos memórias que não podem ser esquecidas?

E com a mesma agilidade e destreza com que o prendera a si, inclinou-se sobre o rapaz menor, pousando os próprios lábios sobre os de Ritsuka, iniciando o beijo de forma leve, quase como se com medo de o assustar, começando depois a mordiscá-los até se atrever a tocá-los com a língua, num pedido mudo de permissão para entrar. Inconscientemente, Ritsuka entreabriu os lábios, dando-lhe a desejada permissão. A língua de Soubi entrou rapidamente na sua boca, aproveitando a surpresa e inexperiência do rapaz para percorrer todos os cantos daquela boquinha deliciosa que tanto demorara a permitir um beijo daquela profundidade. Com satisfação, percebeu que começava lentamente a ser correspondido pelo Loveless, que praticamente "atirava" com a própria língua contra a sua, embolando-as e provocando-lhe um prazer quase inumano que nunca julgara poder sentir com apenas um beijo. E provocado por uma criança de doze anos!

A custo e com muito esforço, separou-se do rapaz, interrompendo o beijo que por mais agradável e prazeiroso que fosse, estava a roubar respiração a Ritsuka a um ritmo galopante. E Soubi queria aquela criança viva, custasse isso o que custasse. Loveless… sem amor… o não amado… Que nome tão desadequado lhe fora dado!

Uma vez mais, Soubi desceu sobre Ritsuka, plantando-lhe um beijo suave nos lábios ainda entreabertos antes de continuar em direcção à orelha, mordiscando-lhe o lóbulo e beijando atrás da mesma.

- Suki da yo… – sussurrou em voz rouca.

* * *

**N/A: **Eu vi o anime já há um tempo considerável e nunca li a manga, então, perdoem-me qualquer erro ou incongruência que a fic possa ter ^^


End file.
